Dimmsdale
Dimmsdale is the fictional city that provides the central setting for the Nickelodeon animated series The Fairly OddParents. It is located in California, though its exact geological location in the state differs in certain episodes, which Timmy Turner lives there. Information Edit Dimmsdale is the hometown of Timmy Turner. It is often mentioned as an average metropolitan complex in the suburbs where Timmy lives. In "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators", it is revealed that Dimmsdale has the population of 625,348; Quite a large population for such a small looking city, although many episodes depict Dimmsdale being a much larger and urbanized city with many skyscrapers. In one episode, it is revealed that the city was named after Dale Dimm, a village idiot in the towns early history. Dimmsdale is anachronistically portrayed as a New England style puritan colony town in the episode Dale Dimm is featured in, "Which Witch is Which?". A lot of the residents are somewhat dimwitted, as many of them jump to conclusions very quickly, and is even stated as a town of morons in "The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3: The Jerkinators". This is the only city featured in the show. The farthest that Timmy and his parents have gone away from home is the outskirts of Dimmsdale (except in one episode in which the Turners take a beat up R.V. to Niagara Falls and the "Pencil Pushing Museum" (Timmy's dad's job), both of which are supposed to be in Canada). Dimmsdale is the place where weird things happen because of Timmy's out of hand wishes! Although in one episode you see a town called Brightburg just across from Dimmsdale. This place looks peaceful that is until natrual disaters almost destroy Dimmsdale but is saved by timmy when (by wishing for things to save the city) the natral disater gets forced to destory Brightburg instead. Some places, like the Dimmsdale Dimmadome (local theater) are in Downtown. Dimmsdale is in California as revealed in "Christmas Every Day". History Edit Dimmsdale was founded in 1664 by pioneers that were going to name their town Bitterburg, after Aldren Bitteroot. But when his secret was revealed, that he was indeed a witch, Dale Dimm stopped him and saved the town. In his honor, they renamed the town Daleburg, but a time-traveling Timmy Turner recommended that it be called Dimmsdale. Location Edit The city is located in California, although its exact location in the state differs from each episode. Some maps show it in the northern part of the state and in-land approximatly near Redding, but Dimmsdale is located on the coast and has snow storms in the winter. This is known as a "premapping paradox". Trivia Edit *The city's name, Dimmsdale, may be a reference to the Reverend Master Dimmesdale from Nathaniel Hawthorne's The Scarlet Letter. **There is a possible contradiction between Christmas Every Day and Fairy Idol concerning the location of Dimmsdale: in the former episode, Dimmsdale is shown to be in Northern California and in Fairy Idol, it is shown to be in Southern California; however, considering that the four regular seasons including some very rough winters are seen, Dimmsdale is likely in Northern California. ***The Dimmsdale sign is a paroridy of the Hollywood sign.